


Тигр

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я возвращалась домой, но тут на дорогу выскочил тигр. Я испугалась, закричала, хотела убежать, но подвернула ногу и… в общем вот. <br/>Девушка показала на свою лодыжку, которая уже начала распухать.<br/>— А тигр?<br/>— А тигр убежал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тигр

— Я возвращалась домой, но тут на дорогу выскочил тигр. Я испугалась, закричала, хотела убежать, но подвернула ногу и… в общем вот. 

Девушка показала на свою лодыжку, которая уже начала распухать.

— А тигр?

— А тигр убежал.

Молодой человек огляделся. Вокруг расстилался мирный пейзаж: зеленый лес, сине-черные горы, голубое небо. Никаких тигров видно не было. 

— Давайте, я вам помогу. Залезайте на спину. И скажите, куда вас нести?

К счастью, девушка жила не очень далеко — нести ее по горной извилистой тропинке было нелегко. 

— Ну вот, мы почти на месте, — сказала она минут через десять крутых подъемов и спусков, — за следующим поворотом мой дом. 

Молодой человек остановился на минуту, отдышался, и снова тронулся в путь.

Дом оказался старой развалюхой со скрипучей потрескавшейся дверью и дырявой бумагой в окнах. Внутри никого не было.

— Я живу с отцом, мать умерла пять лет назад, — объяснила девушка. — А папа вернется только к вечеру.

— Что же вы, будете здесь совсем одна? — молодой человек нахмурился. — А вдруг тигр вернется? 

— Мы столько лет здесь живем, а проблем с тиграми никогда не было.

— Но сейчас то они начались! Нет уж, давайте я с вами посижу, пока отец не придет.

— Хорошо, — девушка вздохнула. — Там, на столе, горшок. В нем обед, который я приготовила для отца. Угощайтесь. Я бы вам помогла, но нога…

— Спасибо. Я могу поставить чай, если вы покажете, где…

— Вон в том сундуке.

Через пять минут на столе оказались расставлены чашки, пиалы и горячий чайник.   
Юноша потянулся к горшку, но вдруг отскочил, как ошпаренный.

— А! Там! Там они! — закричал он.

— Что там?

— Черви! И лягушки! И еще змея… кажется… я не рассмотрел.

Он с подозрением посмотрел на девушку:  
— Ты что, оборотень? Чего это у тебя всякая гадость в горшке?

— Что?! Да как ты мог такое обо мне подумать! Я порядочная девушка, а ты… нет, так меня еще никто не называл! 

— И нечего тут возмущаться! Кто же ты, если не оборотень? Люди такое не едят!

— Еще как едят!

— Нет, не едят!

— Едят!

— Да что я, не знаю, чем люди питаются? Я только что из города! Так там ни в одной харчевне живых червей не подают!

Девушка всхлипнула. В горшке громко заквакало.

— Так это в городе! — объяснила она. — А мы в горах. Нас здесь людей всего одна семья. А вокруг кто? Знаете? Вокруг как раз одни призраки да оборотни и живут! А до города далеко, добираться трудно. Отец у меня старенький, ему не дойти. А я одна не могу — я же девушка порядочная! Отец силки ставит, каждый день ходит проверять, но не всегда с добычей возвращается. А есть то надо! Вот и приходится выменивать посуду, что делает отец, на еду у оборотней. 

— На этих… на червей? 

— Ну да. Черви питательные. Хотя мне лично лягушки больше нравятся.

— Ясно. 

— Если не хотите, там на полке еще тарелка с лепешками. Лепешки обычные, мы их выменяли у путника не так давно. Черствые, правда, неделю лежат, но вкусные.

— Ничего, не надо… — молодой человек мужественно потянулся к горшку и положил девушке лягушку и горстку червяков, а себе небольшую змею. — Не могу я ваши последние лепешки съесть. А змея вроде вполне съедобна на вид.

Они молча поели. Под конец молодой человек вошел во вкус и даже положил себе добавки.

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно, — сказал он, доев, — давайте, я посуду помою.

— Рада, что вам понравилось. Съешьте, все-таки, лепешку. Вам надо червей заесть. А то с непривычки живот заболит. 

— А… хорошо, — молодой человек дал себя уговорить и набросился на жесткий как камень хлеб.

Он почти доел, когда ойкнул и схватился за живот.

— Кажется, черви подействовали. Мне надо выйти, и побыстрее!

Он вскочил и направился к выходу, но так и не дошел, а свалился на пол с криком.

— Зря стараетесь. Вам наружу все равно не выйти, — спокойно объяснила девушка. — У нас охранное заклинание на двери. А подействовали не черви. Тут недавно проезжал даос, так мы у него накупили бумажных оберегов с заклинаниями, в горах они никогда не помешают. Ну и я напекла с ними лепешек. Вот от даосской магии вам и поплохело.

Молодой человек катался по полу, схватившись за живот. Его стоны и крики все больше напоминали рычание, а лицо и руки начали покрываться рыжей шерстью.

Девушка с интересом посмотрела на него, а затем продолжила:  
— А знаете, зачем нам эти заклинания? Чтобы определять, кто оборотень, а кто нет. Раньше-то мы могли только на червях это выяснить — вот так накормишь путника червяками, а у него с животом плохо. Значит, человек. Это мы с отцом к такой пище уже привыкли, а другие нет. Но этот способ не очень точный — у некоторых крепкие желудки. Да и оборотни хитрые попадаются. Иные делают вид, что им от одного вида нашей еды нехорошо. А с бумажками гораздо легче — как кто подозрительный к нам зайдет, мы ему лепешку даем, а в лепешке бумажка. Вот тут все и выясняется — для людей заклинание безвредно, а оборотня сразу скручивает — как тебя.

Юноша возмущенно зарычал и попытался подняться, опираясь на огромные когтистые лапы, но у него ничего не вышло. Волосы у него растрепались и покрылись тигровыми полосками.

— Ты нас пойми, — продолжила девушка, — мы тут живем одни, среди нечисти. Нет, против оборотней мы ничего не имеем. Вот соседи наши — милейшие лисы. И мыши неподалеку живут, с мышами мы дружим. Но вот с незнакомцами приходится держать ухо востро. А вдруг людоед попадется?

— Я людей не ем, — прохрипел молодой человек, — я извиняюсь, что напугал тогда, на тропинке. Не собирался. Но я же тебя потом домой донес! Хотел исправить ошибку!

— Это да, спасибо большое. Но почему ты решил со мною остаться, пока отец не вернется? И что это за разговоры, «а вдруг тигр вернется, опасно одной»? Ты меня за дуру принимаешь?

— Нет, я…

— Что? 

Молодой человек покраснел. Было не ясно, начинает ли это проступать на щеках тигровая окраска, или же он просто смущен.

— Ты мне просто… понравилась.

— Ах, понравилась! И ты решил остаться один на один с одинокой девушкой! Да за кого ты меня принимаешь! Мы люди порядочные!

— Да я ничего такого не стал бы…

— Ага, как же! Нет, чтобы сватов прислать!

Юноша — теперь больше напоминающий тигра, чем человека — от удивления замер, обхватив лапами живот.

— А что, ты не против? 

— Ну, ты мне тогда на дороге тоже понравился, — призналась девушка. — Люблю хищников.

— А отец против не будет? Я же оборотень, а ты — человек.

— Да нет, что ты! Он и так боится, что я тут старой девой останусь. Сватаются все мыши да ящерицы, а я отказываюсь. Мыши, конечно, добрые, но очень уж занудные! А от ящериц у меня мурашки по спине бегают.

— Так я и сватов могу. Я с радостью! Только дай мне чего-нибудь от этой твоей лепешки! Живот режет — нет сил терпеть!

Девушка встала из-за стола и, хромая, направилась в угол, к сундукам, стоявшим один на другом. Открыв верхний, она достала бутылочку и капнула в чашку с чаем пару капель зеленоватой жидкости.

— На, выпей это.

Юноша неловко схватил чашку лапами и осушил одним глотком. Его пальцы тут же вытянулись, когти пропали, а шерсть начала клочьями осыпаться на пол. Через минуту он снова стал совершенно обычным человеком. 

— Лучше?

— Да, намного.

Девушка похромала к двери и сдернула с косяка бумажку, усеянную иероглифами.

— Ну, тогда иди, а то отец скоро вернется. Он у меня строгий, если увидит, что я тут с оборотнем болтаю, такое будет! Я заклинание убрала, путь свободен.

Молодой человек молча кивнул и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. 

Выйдя за порог, он обернулся и сказал:  
— Я, это… с родителями поговорю… они не будут против.

Девушка кивнула:  
— Поговори. Отец по вечерам всегда дома, я ему скажу, он ждать будет.

Она смущенно улыбнулась и закрыла дверь.

Молодой человек еще немного постоял, тяжело дыша, а затем помчался прочь, на бегу превращаясь в огромного тигра.


End file.
